What if Time for a Wedding
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if the elixir didn't wear off?  Kind of dark.  A be careful what you wish for warning.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Becky were at her parent's cabin for their romantic getaway. It wasn't like she thought it would be.

"Sam, I don't think this is going to work."

Sam smiled down at her. "Of course it will. We love each other."

"You can stay here a few days. I'm leaving," Becky said, backing towards the door.

In two huge strides, Sam beat her to the door. With one hand, he held the door shut. With the other, he grabbed one of Becky's hands. The smile was gone. "You're never going to leave me."

Sam lifted her up and whispered, "I think it's time we consummate out marriage."

"Sam, please," Becky whimpered.

"Shh. It's ok, sweetie. I won't hurt you," Sam assured her as he lay her gently on the bed.

Becky closed her eyes and wished she had never seen a Supernatural book.

SSS

The next morning, while Sam was sleeping, Becky slipped out of bed quietly and slipped out the door. As she was getting in her car, Sam appeared beside her. "Going somewhere?"

Becky didn't bother answering.

Once again, Sam lifted her up effortlessly. Becky knew struggle was useless. Sam brought her back in and lay her on the bed. He tied her hands and her feet to the bedposts. "I didn't want to have to do this, but I can't let you leave me. I love you too much. I have some things to get in town."

Becky was crying.

"Don't cry. I'll be back."

SSS

Becky had strained at the ropes, but of course had gotten nowhere. She knew very well that Sam was an expert at knot tying. She heard hammering and drilling coming from the all over the house, but didn't see Sam again until nightfall. He ignored her when he came in the bedroom, and just set to work in there. She gasped when she saw what he was up to.

When he was finished he came over and untied her. "Come see what I've done with the place."

He led her out into the other room. There were bars on all the windows, just like she had seen him doing in the bedroom. All the drawers that had anything that could be used as a weapon were locked. All the doors had deadbolts on them, so that Sam could lock her in whatever room he wanted.

"I hope you like it," Sam said and stroked Becky's hair, "Because you're never going to leave it."

Becky looked at Sam's hulking frame and all the locks and realized that he was right. She screamed.

"Scream all you want. You know better than anyone that there's nobody around for miles. But, I just wish you would realize, I'm doing this for us. You were trying to kill our love."

Becky knew that she had done this to herself. She had nobody else to blame. It was funny how someone's idea of Heaven, could quickly turn into their idea of Hell.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had gone by. Now that Sam knew there was no way for her to escape, he had given her freedom to move around the cabin even when he went out for supplies.. All the drawers in the kitchen were locked, of course. Anything that could be used as a weapon was out of her reach.

"I'm back, sweetheart," Sam said, as he entered and relocked the door behind him.

Becky forced herself to smile. She was really hoping that if she could make him believe that she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her, he would let them both out of this prison and she could escape.

She almost laughed at the irony. Before this whole thing had started, she would have willingly signed up to be Sam's prisoner. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been.

"I missed you," she lied.

"I have a surprise for you," Sam said.

"Oh?" Becky was a little scared. Sam had violent mood swings. One minute he was gentle and caring. The next he would be violent and tying her down, because he thought she didn't love him. Of course she didn't love him. He was scaring her to death and keeping her prisoner.

"We're moving."

"Why?" Becky asked. She was curious, but this was probably good. It might give her an opportunity to escape.

"People are going to miss you soon. They must know about this place. I've been worried about that for the last couple of weeks. But, I've finally figured out where we can go and nobody will find us."

"Where?"

"I want to surprise you," Sam said. "Let's go."

Becky stepped outside of the cabin for the first time since her failed escape attempt. She had expected to see her car, but she saw a van instead. "What's this?"

"Get in the back," Sam ordered.

Becky did so. It was empty besides one of the old fashioned wardrobes laying on the bottom of the van.

"Open it."

Becky opened it. There were cushions inside.

"That should be comfy, don't you think?"

"I don't understand," Becky said.

"We're going across country. We're going to have to stop for gas several times. I'm sorry you're still confused, but I can't have you screaming out for help. Someone might get hurt trying to rescue you, when you don't even need rescuing."

"Sam, I won't. I promise," Becky begged.

"I wish I could believe you. I really do. Now lay down."

Becky looked past Sam, hoping someone might be nearby, even though she knew better.

"Becky, we're running out of daylight," Sam said impatiently.

Becky got in the wardrobe and lay down.

Sam came up next to her and put her hands in the cuffs that were attached to the inside of the wardrobe. Then he gagged her. "I really am sorry. But, don't worry. The wardrobe is secured to the floor, so you won't go flying all over the place. "

Then Sam closed the wardrobe door over her and she could hear a chain being dragged across the top. If anyone looked in, they wouldn't find that strange, they would think it was just holding it in place so it wouldn't get scratched.

She heard the van start and felt the van sway as they started on their journey. It was hot and stuffy and she felt like she couldn't breathe and she ended up falling asleep.

SSS

She felt the van pull to a stop. She heard the door open and shut. She could hear indistinct voices. They must be stopping for gas. She tried to cry out. It came out muffled even to her ears, and it would have to go through the heavy wardrobe's wood and the van for anyone to hear her. She kept trying, though.

She wanted to cry when the door opened and closed, the van started and she felt movement again. She didn't, though. With the gag in her mouth, crying would likely kill her, as she would have no way to breathe.

A few minutes later the van stopped again. And soon after she heard the chain making noise, and was greeted by Sam's smiling face. I hope the trip wasn't too rough for you.

Becky just shook her head. Sam removed the gag. "Are we there?" she rasped out.

"No. Lunch time," Sam told her as he freed her hands and lifted her up. He led her out to a deserted picnic area and gave her a water and sandwich. She drank greedily and then gulped down her sandwich.

"Good, I was hoping you would eat quickly. This is out of the way, but someone might come. Go behind those bushes and do your business so we can leave."

Becky went behind the bushes hoping someone would come. She dawdled as long as she could without making him mad and then came back out.

"So, good thing I didn't trust you, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Becky asked.

"I heard you yelling. Lucky for you, nobody else did."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Why bother? It was obvious nobody would hear her.

"I know it won't. At least not for the next 36 hours."

"What do you mean?"

"I drugged your water. Real strong stuff. You should start feeling sleepy soon." No sooner had Sam stopped speaking, then Becky fainted in his arms.

He picked her up and put her back in the armoire. He didn't bother with the cuffs or chains, though.

SSS

Becky woke up. She opened her eyes and saw the armoire open. Sam was sacked out next to it, snoring.

She noted that she wasn't restrained in any way. She sat up quietly and crept to the front of the van. He had left the windows open for air. She slid out through the window silently and looked around her. It was dark. She saw woods all around them. She took a tentative step when she heard traffic . She headed quickly towards the sound. The sound must have carried far because she had been walking forever. She was just about to give up in despair when she saw a headlight through the trees. She quickened her step, when she felt herself being hauled back and a hand over her mouth.

"I thought you said I could trust you," Sam whispered. "I thought you loved me."

Sam picked her up and carried her back to the van. "Take this," he said, handing her a pill. He secured her back in the wardrobe and took off again.

SSS

Thirty-six hours later, Becky woke up again. She was groggy. "Where are we?" she slurred.

"Our new home. An old abandoned mine. At Black Water Ridge, Colorado."

Becky put all the pieces together. "Where you hunted the wendigo."

"Yep."

Becky looked around and saw the skulls of all the wendigo's victims. "Sam," she stood up to walk over to him. This was beyond crazy. They couldn't live in a mine. She was caught up short and fell into Sam's waiting arms. She looked down and found a chain around her ankle and fastened into the mine's rock.

"A little improvement I added while you were sleeping. And we don't have to worry about being disturbed by hikers or campers. This place is way off the beaten track. And look at all the supplies I got. We have enough of everything we need for a year, I'd say." Sam sat next to Becky and ran a hand through her hair.

Becky pushed her away from him. Obviously pretending was going to do her no good. She would try to get him not to love her anymore by pushing him away.

Sam pulled one of her wrists toward him and quickly chained it over her head. I'll go out hunting and see if I can get us some fresh meat for a change. I'll be back in two days. In the meanwhile, you can think about what you've done." He handed her two bottles of water.

SSS

Sam went out. Bobby had taught him to hunt when he was younger. Regular hunt, that is. He hadn't really liked killing Bambi, but they'd be eating canned crap forever. He was still stewing over Becky and not paying attention when he heard the clang of metal. He looked down. He'd stepped in one of those bear traps Roy had pointed out all those years ago. He cursed his stupidity. And then he heard a growl behind him. He turned to see a very angry grizzly. He felt the first swipe of its claw and then he felt no more.

SSS

Becky waited for Sam to come back. She was thirsty and hungry and uncomfortable. She had long since drank the two bottles of water and she couldn't reach the rest of the supplies. She had screamed and that had only made her more thirsty, but nobody had come.

SSS

Two days later, Becky was nearing the end of her strength. She cursed Chuck Shurley and his stupid books with her last breath.


End file.
